Existing data processing systems such as various networks have the problems of large network load, low energy efficiency, etc. Generally, in order to solve these problems, improving the network protocol stack is one of the common methods to increase energy efficiency.
For example, in a Wireless Sensor Network (WSN), a large number of low-complexity sensor nodes form the wireless network in an autonomous manner. However, in many application scenarios, the WSN nodes are unapproachable and it is difficult to replace their batteries. Hence, there are problems such as to increase energy efficiency of a WSN and/or to extend its lifetime.